parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
El Chacas Bloopers
Zack Isaac Sanchez's TV-spoof of "SMG4 Bloopers". Cast * Mario - Condorito * SMG4 - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Luigi - Gaturro * Peach - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Toad - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Daisy - Agatha (Gaturro) * SMG3 - The Martian King (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Bowser - El Charro Negro (Las Leyendas) * Fishy Boopkins - Valiant * Toadsworth - Junior (Storks) * Meggy - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Dr. E-Gadd - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Bob - Gunter (Sing) * Wario - Jimmy the Joker (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) * Waluigi - Max (Gaturro) * Shroomy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Frankie - Marty (Madagascar) * Lakitu - Wesley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *OiramOiram12345 - Dylan (Doogal) *Swagmaster69696969696 - Surly (The Nut Job) *Chris - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Bowser Jr. - Victor (Victor & Valentino) * Viktor Smokavich - Doogal * Oscarm00 - Bodi (Rock Dog) * FightingMario54321 - Tiger (An American Tail) * Geofcraze634 - Mambo (Happily N'Ever After) * Hagrid - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * Dumbledore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Shy Guy - Mort (Madagascar) * Gourmet Guy - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Wiggler - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Chica - Soto (Ice Age) * Ztar - Hunter (Storks) * Yoshi - Donkey (Shrek) * Desti - Phillis (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) * Toadette - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * King Bob-omb - Zeebad (Doogal) * Enzo - Von Talon (Valiant) * Bully Boss - Phango (Khumba) * Dr. Eggman - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * SMG1 - Cain (Jungle Clubs) * Master Hand - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) * Baldi - Squint (Ice Age) * Shrek - Boog (Open Season) * Donkey Kong - Bo (The Star) * Weegee - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Jeeves - Otis (Barnyard) * Birdo - Dragon (Shrek) * Kermit The Frog - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Starman3 - Buster Moon (Sing) * Heavy Weapons Guy - Ian (Open Season) * Ben - Samson (The Wild) * Spike - Tony (Alpha and Omega) * Il Piantissimo - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Springtrap - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Goombini - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * X - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Old Man - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Teletubbies - Fossas (Madagascar), Coyotes (Barnyard) and Martians (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Saiko Bichitaru - Darlin (Everyone's Hero) * Dr. Pottis - King Malbert (Igor 2008) * Sonic - El Chavo (El Chavo Animado) * Steve - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) * Grand Dad - Lou (UglyDolls) * Villager - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) * Kirby - Toto (Huevocartoon) * Slenderman - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) * Big Chungus - ??? * Tari - ??? Gallery Condorito .jpg|Condorito as Mario El Chacas (2).png|El Chacas as SMG4 Gaturro.jpg|Gaturro as Luigi Atsuko Kagari.png|Atsuko Kagari as Peach The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Toad Agata.png|Agatha as Daisy Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.33.31 PM.png|The Martian King as SMG3 Charro_Negro.jpg|El Charro Negro as Bowser Valiant.png|Valiant as Fishy Boopkins Junior looking at little golf bird.png|Junior as Toadsworth Star butterfly by brunomilan13-db7oyye.png|Star Butterfly as Meggy Gunter sing movie 2.jpg|Gunter as Bob Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Shroomy Marty.jpg|Marty as Frankie Una-scena-del-film-nome-in-codice-brutto-anatroccolo-42072.jpg|Wesley as Lakitu Mortadelo_y_filemon_vs_jimmy_el_locuaz_09.jpg|Jimmy the Joker as Wario Max_(1).png|Max as Waluigi Dylan-doogal-31.jpg|Dylan as OiramOiram12345 Surly giving instructions.jpg|Surly as Swagmaster69696969696 Pudge-1.jpg|Pudge as Chris ENG-Victor.png|Victor as Bowser Jr. Dougal.jpg|Doogal as Viktor Smokavich Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi as Oscarm00 Happily-Never-After-Mambo-questioning-the-plan-happily-never-after-37833802-1069-599.jpg|Mambo as Geofcraze634 Tiger-0.jpg|Tiger as FightingMario54321 Chris_kirkman.png|Chris Kirkman as Hagrid RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom as Dumbledore Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Shy Guy Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Gourmet Guy Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Wiggler Soto.jpg|Soto as Chica Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Ztar Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey as Yoshi 1430679941_the-ugly-duckling-and-me-6.jpg|Phillis as Desti Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Toadette ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as King Bob-omb Von Talon-0.jpg|Von Talon as Enzo Phango.png|Phango as Bully Boss Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap as Dr. Eggman Cain.jpg|Cain as SMG1 Mr greene norm of the north.png|Mr. Greene as Master Hand Squint pic for iceage wiki.png|Squint as Baldi Boog.jpg|Boog as Shrek The-star-post5.jpg|Bo as Donkey Kong Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Weegee 31aad7a3_d839_44e4_8502_99f7af216346.jpg|Otis as Jeeves Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon as Birdo Lenny (Shark Tale).jpg|Lenny as Kermit the Frog Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Starman3 Ian (Open Season).jpeg|Ian as Heavy Weapons Guy Samson the Lion.jpg|Samson as Ben 262-Tony_alpha_and_omega.png|Tony as Spike Raccoon in The Nut Job.jpg|Raccoon as Il Piantissimo Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Springtrap Kai icon.png|Kai as Goombini Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as X Gnomeo.jpg|Gnomeo as Old Man Fossa (Madagascar).jpg|Fossas 17620526_1456221237729468_6946276368071235225_o.jpg|Coyotes Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.38.32 PM.png|and Martians as Teletubbies Darlin.jpg|Darlin as Saiko Bichitaru King Malbert.jpg|King Malbert as Dr. Pottis M6ZYPbt.png|El Chavo as Sonic The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me.jpg|Ratso as Steve Lou (UglyDolls).png|Lou as Grand Dad Mr. Waternoose.jpg|Mr. Waternoose as Villager Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Kirby Moritary.png|Moriarty as Slenderman Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:SMG4 Bloopers Parodies